


Potter-Prewett

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom James Potter, Bottom Sirius Black, Drunken sex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: Harry Potter-Prewett grows up loved by his bearer James Potter-Prewett. His father Gideon died to protect them from the clutches of both Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys finished this tonight thought I’d post it.
> 
> I have been asked if I was going to update my other stories and the answer is yes I will be. I am currently editing them in google docs right now. That will take time before I put up more chapters I hope you’ll be patient with me thank you Kazlerox

James Potter and Sirius Black had something in common they had big fleshy asses that drove other wizards wild especially Gideon and Fabian Prewitt and Frank Longbottom Fabian who was infertle had his eye on Sirius Black like Frank did. Gideon thought James was teasing him with his ass in the showers of the locker room and of course his trousers with was a tight fit around his booty. It made rock hard he couldn't wait till he was inside those cheeks.

Gideon finally got his chance at James Potter they were drunk it looks like Frank and Fabian stole Sirius away now it was his turn. He himself had been drinking he came up behind Potter and grinding on his ass. "You like that?" Gideon asked all he got was a moan in response

-Sex Scene!-

"Wanna go to my bed?" Was the bolder question with a nod from his perfect mate, he walked to his room with James on his arm as they were walking to the seventh year dorms they could hear moaning when the doors opened they saw Sirius black with enforced pecs that were bouncing around as he was doubled from his brother and friend. Gideon guided James to his bed and started to strip, James Potter stripped as well seeing Gideon's hot body.

Gideon was super hard as he saw his submissive's hot body up close Gideon showed his well endowed shaft to James who gladly took into his mouth gently sucking around the head and playing with Gideon nuts. "Oh yeah that's it baby take good care of me." Gideon moaned and take care of Gideon James did even letting him popped his cherry, Gideon was gentle for James' first time plenary of lube and show entrance to James' virginal hole.

Gideon laid James in his back and spelled his hole with a stretching spell and lubrication spell on it and on his hard shaft. As he positioned himself at James' entrance he slowly pushed in to let James feel his hard throbbing shaft inch by inch. To the point of where James felt full.

"Merlin you took it all so well." Gideon cooed he started with gentle thrust so James could get used to him being all the way inside. Eventually Gideon gave harder thrust and wasn't afraid to make his boy scream in pleasure.

It was not long before Gideon blew his load inside James as Frank and Fabian did too. Spent they laid next to their respective submissive. Gideon could see their child growing in James' womb making him grow big and round with his pecs bigger and full of milk for their baby.

"I feel sore." James murmed after Gideon pulled out, the older teen chuckled at his lover which got a confused drunken look from James.

"We just had sex baby." Gideon explained to his lover, whose eyes went wide at the thought of him just losing his virginity he was too sore to move so James fell asleep in Gideon's bed. Other seventh years were walking into their dorms but none cared that Sirius Black who had big tits was naked in between Frank Longbottom and Fabian Prewitt they didn’t care that James was in Gideon's arms naked either.

James and Sirius woke up in the arms of their respective Gryffindor’s with a squeak Sirius noticed his little problem his chest. "I have tits! Prongs and a hangover I have no idea what I got up to I think I had sex with Prewitt and Longbottom the way my arse is feeling." Sirius said and not that he mentioned James was quite sore there too!

With a final look at Gideon he and Sirius walked out of the seventh year dorms and walked into the sixth years dorms luckily for them Moony and Wormtail were still asleep James and Sirius hop into their beds and drifted asleep.

It went before long that both a,els were awoken by Moony threatening them to wet them with a Aguamenti charm on them. "Blast that Moony and his intellect." James and Sirius grumbled as they rise out of bed feeling a bit better than before.

They made their way to the Great Hall but not before checking the Common Room for Gideon, Fabian Prewitt and Frank Longbottom the coast was clear and the left the Common Room and proceeded to the Great Hall for food.

They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the tree seventh years who was walking towards them in the Great Hall. "James." Gideon said as he wrapped his arms around the Potter heir's waist and guided him towards a spare seat so he could sit next to Gideon.

"Sirius." Both Fabian and Frank said as they too guided the Black heir to a seat and made sure he was sat in between them. Smiling at their respective lovers they are chatted to each other and made sure their love interests would eat as well.

"Well well what do we have here?" A drawl came from a certain blonde by the name of Lucius Malfoy who like Gideon, Fabian and Frank was at his last year at Hogwarts.

"Just some friends sitting and taking heir Malfoy." Frank replied looking into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy making Gideon also look at the heir.

"Yes Heir Malfoy it is what Heir Longbottom said." Gideon said using their titles as he himself was Heir Prewitt since Fabian was younger than he was.

"So it seems Heir Prewitt." Malfoy said as he walked towards the Slytherin table with a lot of Dark family children ended up. Not that Gideon, Fabian and Frank blamed them considering the Headmaster didn’t really care for them.

"Pureblood agenda right there." Came a voice that Gideon did not like but his mate liked her and that was Lily Evans a muggle born witch. He looked at James who was having trouble not looking at his crush, he hoped his mate will get over the crush. The girl was not good for his mate unlike him a Pureblood from a higher house than the muggleborn.

"Knock it off Lily." Came the growl of the surprising Remus Lupin Gideon was shocked at the quiet prefect who got on with everyone even Slytherin.

"No I will not! How dare you even think of saying that Remus Lupin! Just because I am not a _**Pureblood.**_" Lily said as she spat out the word Pureblood. "Does not mean I don’t have the right to an education. A high paying job in the ministry or even get with a Pureblood male." She sprouted the Great Hall went quiet none of the teachers did anything no surprise there.

"Enough!" James yelled out making Lily Evan stop her triad and look at the Pureblood male she had hoped that she could dig her claws in. "Do you ever stop to think why that is? Do you ever think instead of screeching like a _**banshee**_ that you could put that voice to work instead of trying to change every tradition we have in our world? No because much like the past Muggleborns you’re too ignorant to think! Yes your blood and magic helps dying Pureblood houses dying and bring freshness to the Magical World but stop and think if we want churches and muggle religion brought in when we have our own!" James said breathless at his speech Gideon couldn’t be more proud or turned on as he was right then.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after James’ rant that the Professors decided to intervened namely Albus Dumbledore who had taken a liking to Gideon and Fabian’s sister Molly Prewett. To which their parents hated and warned their children about Dumbledore but Molly Prewett wouldn’t have any of it.

“Detention Mr. Potter, and I think a sincere apology to Miss. Evans would not go amiss either.” Albus told the young Gryffindor to which Gideon almost growled out towards the Headmaster since he had a suspicion that it was a ploy to get both Evans and James together.

“Where is her punishment?” James asked the headmaster who was taken aback to the question he had not thought of punishing Lily Evans.

“For what?” Albus asked the student to which James looked like he was going to explode at the headmaster.

“Oh what? I get punished for speaking like that a Muggleborn but as soon as she said something about Purebloods she won’t be punished?” James had asked and the Headmaster looked incensed at the thought of a child of the light side asking him question him Albus Dumbledore the defeater of Grindelwald.

“15 points from Gryffindor.” The headmaster said as he walked away from a very annoyed James Potter who sat down with a huff some of the Gryffindor’s were subtly moving away from the teen. Gideon did not move he wrapped an arm around James not that James minded, Sirius and Re is stayed where they were and Frank and Fabian stayed with Sirius as he was sandwiched between them.

“That sucks Prongs.” Sirius said to James and Gideon had to agrees with the Gryffindor it did suck and James was right it was because of Lily was a muggleborn and everyone had to be nice to her.

“It is double standards really, now I know how the Slytherin’s feel.” Remus commented from where he was the group looked at him and in that moment Sirius Black and James Potter had a moment of clarity. They weren’t as important as the Muggleborns of Gryffindor and that annoyed the trio was angry they didn’t acknowledge Peter Pettigrew at that moment.

The last marauder was in fact a spy already not earning his mark as he could not cast the killing curse or the cruciatus curse yet. The boy did not have it in him at the moment to kill or torture anything. The boy didn’t have the right emotions for that you needed hate and wanting them to suffer Peter Pettigrew did not have that he was just a little boy to the dark who wanted to feel powerful but he was not.

After breakfast the trio left the Hall and with Sirius’ and James’ lovers behind them. “You okay James?” Gideon asked, James ignored him and kept walking which the group followed him. Outside they made their way to the Forbidden Forest.

Well way into the Forest that James whipped out his wand and pointed it at a tree and shouted. “_Reducto_!” Part of the trunk of the tree broke off and James was not done yet with another shout. “_Bombarda_!” More pieces of the tree broke off when the others went to him. “_Confringo_!” The had a massive dent to it lowering his wand the others went to him to see if he was okay. James turned around to face Gideon and went to him and into his arms nuzzling his chest.

The others just watched the couple hold each other. “It’s going to be alright James.” Gideon said to James as snuggled into his chest, it hurt and it angered Gideon that the headmaster would do this to them after everything that the headmaster preached about equality. He turns around and doesn’t care that a Muggleborn upset a Pureblood only when the reverse happensdoes that he does anything.

“Feeling better luv?” Gideon asked his lover who was breathing in Gideon’s scent but Gideon just kept hold him against his chest. They were not ready to separate right now and not ever the only way that Gideon would be able leave James’ side would be him dead. He would kill for James and their future children the Potter-Prewett’s.

“We need to get back and James needs to give a sincere apology to Evans. The quicker it gets done then we don’t have to apologise again.” Remus said shocking everyone at the brisk tone of voice he was using it was no wonder that he was a prefect.

“Lupin is correct the faster it gets done, then it is over and done with.” Frank said as he too had an arm around Sirius the other Fabian the Black heir was pretty much squished between the two teens.

The group of six made their way out of the Forbidden Forest to the castle but they had to be stealthy about it they could not be caught going and coming from the Forest. For James’ detention and of course to apologise to Evans who didn’t have to apologise to him.

They found the Muggleborn witch with her friends first and James walked up to her. “Hey Evans!” James called out to her walking away from Gideon, Remus, Sirius, Frank and Fabian. As he kept walking toward her the witch sighed and looked at with distrust and contempt.

“What is it Potter?” She asked the Pureblood wizard who insulted her this morning and she had not forgotten about it and was nowhere near ready to be civil to him.

“I am sorry for my outburst at breakfast this morning, I should not have yelled or spoken to you like that. I should have spoken quietly about it and politely so you could see from my and other Pureblood sides instead of just your own. I do hope you accept my apology.” James said to her sincerely that Evans’ friends gasped out who knew James Potter would be sincere instead of insincere like his pranks with the Slytherin’s.

“Yes you should not have spoken to me like that.” Evans said to him with a clear sneer in her face but it changed and the look in her eyes scared him with a hand on his chest. “After all we are going to be together.” She said with a smirk, but it dropped when James Potter walked away from her.

“I am sorry miss Evans but I am betrothed to another it is an unbreakable contract.” James lied but it was white lie he was sure that Gideon had claimed him. That surprised Lily as she was not aware of any contracts with the Potter Family, the Headmaster would have told her. The headmaster wanted her to be with the prankster she herself could not see her with him but if the headmaster wanted her to be with him.

“Oh I see.” She said not really believing what he said was the truth of the matter. James would have to get the word out to his family for the contract he would be a good consort for Gideon. Without delay he wrote a message to his father for a contract with the Prewett family Gideon specifically.

-Potter and the Prewetts-

“I didn’t think that the Potters did betrothal contracts anymore.” Lady Prewett said she was surprised to see them for a contract between their sons what was more surprising that their other son was getting a contract between house of Black and Longbottom.

“We were surprised to when James said something about a contract between him and Heir Prewett. Something about unbreakable?” Euphemia said to the Prewetts and it did surprise both Fleamont and Euphemia that James wanted a contract without the Headmaster knowing.

“Unbreakable huh? I do wonder why your heir wants to be bonded to our heir? Lord and Lady’s Black and Longbottom have been here as well with a betrothal contract for Fabian.” Lord Prewett said to the group and Fleamont and Euphemia was shocked by this they had no idea. Not that they and an idea of James and Gideon having something to do with each other.

“Will James be taking the role of Lord consort Prewett?” Gideon's mother asked the duo who nodded she couldn’t help but looked gleeful her sons were going to make the Prewett name better than there sister who is dragging their name in the mud with her tryst with Arthur Weasely.

“We had no idea of The Blacks and Longbottom's coming here for a contract which son was it for Sirius or Regulus?” Euphemia asked the couple who looked at her with a strange look on their faces? Why would she ask them what right did she have?

“Dear it is not our place to ask such things we are guests here at Prewett Manor.” Fleamont said and they were glad that one Potter had their head in properly and the wizard was right they were Lord and Lady Prewett’s guests nothing more.

-Hogwarts a week later-

After the negotiations of the betrothal contracts for Gideon Prewett, James Potter and Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black and Fabian Prewett. So James new name would be Lord Consort James Prewett once they’ve signed a bonding contract and Sirius would be Lord consort Longbottom-Prewett Frank’s last name first as that Prewett had a consort.

Letters were sent out to them stating they were now betrothed and they better not ruin their contracts which meant for Gideon, Fabian Prewett and Frank Longbottom that they could not make love to their consorts.

“James.” James came the purr of one Lily Evans who was sure he was lying to her about his contract that the headmaster had not known nor approved of any contracts with the light.

“Sorry Evans I’ve told you this but I’m in an unbreakable contract.” James said as he walked off from the Muggleborn witch who was angry she left with a huff and went searching for the headmaster he should know what to do.

“Headmaster!” She yells out when she finds him and the old man looks at her with a raised eyebrow. What could Miss Evans want? Albus Dumbldore thought to himself as he saw the young woman walk up to him.

“Yes Miss. Evans?” The Headmaster asked the Muggleborn witch who looked angry for some reason.

“James still claims the unbreakable contract headmaster.” Lilly Evans told the Headmaster who frowned he had no idea of the Potter family making any contracts. Not without his approval every light family needed his approval for this!

"There is no contracts for James Potter.” Albus said and he knew he was right or so he thought he would have to make sure that the Potters do not do anything against him. Going to his office and to his floo and throwing some Floo Powder into the fire. “Potter Manor!” He shouted with green flames he was gone from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He was spat out on the other end of the Floo making his way through Potter Manor like many times before he was intent on finding Fleamont and Euphemia Potter to make them answer his questions!

“Dumbledore how good to see you.” Euphemia who seen him first had put on a very polite greeting for the old man she could not understand why he was allowed free reign of the manor half the time.

“Where is Fleamont!” Albus demanded of her and she shrugged her shoulders her mother would be rolling in her grave right now if she saw her doing this. She had no idea where her Lord Husband was and to be frank it was none of Albus’ business either.

“I am his wife! Not his keeper.” Euphemia said to the old man and he knew right then. She had no clue of what was happening nor where her husband was, so where was he? Where was Lord Potter?

At that precise moment the Lord of the house returned from seeing his account manager. “Ah Albus what can we do for you?” Fleamont said to the headmaster who was quite confused at the moment.

“Why is you son claiming to be in a contract?” Albus said to the man who looked at him strangely for a second before answering.

“What business of yours what my heir does?” Fleamont asked the headmaster who looked like he was about to burst out in flames.

“You know the ways of the light Fleamont all contracts must be approved by me. And I have a match for James by the name of Lily Evans.” Albus told them Euphemia tried to think of a family with the last name Evans but came up short.

“Muggleborn?” Euphemia asked she did not have anything against Muggleborns she just wanted to be clarified as to whom it was that the Headmaster chose for her son. It was then that Euphemia thought why did the headmaster get to decide who belongs with whom? Who was he to demand two people to be together all because he thinks they are compatible.

“It’s too late for that Headmaster.” Fleamont said to old man who gritted his teeth and stalked out of the living room of Potter Manor to Floo back to Hogwarts. It was all going wrong, he had such plans for both Lily and James surely everyone could understand him?

Actions


	3. Something

When the Headmaster returned from Potter Manor he was furious at the fact that he was not consulted with a contract of that family, he would have said he was going to bond him to a Muggleborn witch. He needed Lily Evans to get some sort of protection, especially from the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Who could James be contracted to? Who was close to James Potter besides the marauders? Albus would find out and destroy the contract even if it was the last thing he did.

James was on edge over something he could put his finger on what though, none of the others could feel it. Which made him think he was crazy, like Bellatrix Black crazy. He shook his head no way would he be that crazy, how could her betrothed not noticed it?

Gideon noticed there was something off with James and he could not figure it, it might have something to do with the fact that Lily was trying to get with what was his. He did not understand why the Muggleborn wanted his soon to be consort and bearer to his children.

“Oi! Black! Lupin!” Came a voice behind them all and they all turned to see Lily Evans running down the corridor to them, Sirius and Remus shared a look but that was it. “Can either one of you tell me where James is?” She asked them Remus and Sirius could not stop the dread feeling that crept through their veins. Since when was Prongs James to her and not Potter? And why would she stoop so low as to talk to Sirius? Remus they could understand both Evans and Moony were prefects.

“If we did, why would we tell you Evans?” Sirius snapped at her which didn’t faze her like he thought it would, but it looked like she expected him to snap at her. Which puzzled the Black Heir or the soon consort Longbottom-Prewett.

“Because if you do not, I'll give you a detention.” Lily threatened them and they looked at each other and smiled. Detention was nothing new with the Marauders and they would happily get detention to protect James from Evans. 

Smirking and not the type of smirk that was not present on Black’s face when he pulls a prank. This made Evans blood run cold. She could see the cruelness within his grey eyes and the face he made. It frightened her down to her core, what would he say or do to her?

“Do it. Because you’ll never be with James.” Sirius Black said to the witch and with contempt for her lacing his voice. The words cut her deep within her to the point of her almost crying. Sirius and Remus looked at each other what did she expect? That they would hand James over? That would mean Sirius would have to go behind his brother in-law’s back. And Remus was not interested in messing with Gideon Prewett if he ever found out that he was thinking of doing that.

“Detention!” Lily yelled out in frustration to the duo and they just laughed at her and Lily gritted her teeth at the blatant disrespect at the two Gryffindors, she was a prefect they had to respect her. The pair made their way outside since it was a nice day and saw prongs leaning against a tree waiting for either Sirius and Remus or Gideon.

“Hey Prongs!” Sirius yelled out to him and James turned around and saw his two best mates and smiled at them.

“Padfoot, Moony.” James happily greeted the pair even though he hoped it would be Gideon but with the Headmaster poking his nose about that did not concern him. It was better that the betrothed pair would not be seen together unlike the three Marauders. They were all worried at the fact that Dumbledore was a known user of Legilimency they had to be careful even though they were skilled in Occlumency but the Headmaster didn’t know that.

“Hoping for a certain someone Prongs?” Moony asked him and the blush that covered his whole face was hilarious to both Sirius and Remus. As both were laughing at him to the point of rolling on the ground.

“Shut up you two!” James said as he watched both Sirius and Remus laughing at him and his blush when Gideon is mentioned to him. “Laugh it up you two! Siri I bet both Frank and Fabian would like you lying like that. Just wait until you have a partner Moony.” James said as the two stopped laughing and Sirius was looking around for the two people James mentioned.

“That was mean of you James.” Sirius said to the future lord consort Prewett. James just smirked smugly at the two and Remus rolled his eyes while Sirius vowed to get him back.

“Hey I’m not the ones laughing at me for blushing.” James simply replied and walked off looking back at his best mates and smiling at them. James making a follow me motion with his head two of four marauders followed the third one. 

“Hey Prongs wait up!” Sirius yelled as James broke into a sprint and laughing while Remus was able to keep up Sirius was not. Even though he tried both James and Remus both laughed at him and slowed down for Sirius’ sake.

“You are both gits.” Sirius grunted as he breathed heavily as he caught up to both James and Remus. While James and Remus were both smiling at the out of shape teenage boy, they both knew he did not mean a word of it.

“What will you two do when they leave Hogwarts?” Remus asked them and both James and Sirius glared at the werewolf. They were absolutely hurt that he asked them that. Did he not know that both James and Sirius had not figured that out yet?

“No but they might have ideas.” Gideon said as he found his consort and future brother in-law. James looked at Gideon and blushed making Gideon smirk at his consort.

“We might have to see each other for Hogsmeade weekends and talk in letters that are coded.” Frank said to the group with agreement from the Prewett twins they would have to code their letters so no one can read them.


	4. Chapter 4

“Yeah.” James and Sirius agreed while Remus snickered at his friends to which he yelped at the stinging hex courtesy of one James Potter. Remus glared at James for the Stinging Hex, as he was breathing through his nose he breathed in a scent. The scent belonged to Peter Pettigrew, the last of the Marauders someone the others completely forgot a lot of the times.

“Wormtail.” Remus greeted making the other two look at who it was and saw Peter standing there looking like he was about to cry.

“Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. Where have you guys been I’ve been looking everywhere for you guys.” Peter said as he walked up to them since Remus, Sirius and James had all but forgotten him and ignored him after they’ve forgotten him.

“Sorry about that Wormtail.” James said as he pushed to convey how sorry he was trying to be, Wormtail just smiled at prongs not knowing that James did not mean a word of it at all. He could not wait until he did not have to see Wormtail, Evans or the Headmaster again. James also hoped that Gideon would allow him to be an auror like he wanted to be.

“It’s fine James, just so you know Lily is looking for you.” Peter said teasing james about him and Lily Evans, on the inside he could not understand why a Pureblood from an ancient and noble house like Potter would go for a Mudblood. But Peter does not know that James is contracted with Gideon and will not ever get with Evans.

James couldn’t wait until he could bond to Gideon and have little Potter-Prewett’s running around maybe a quidditch team and he could sic the kids on Gideon. He even wanted to be naked with Gideon at first. It was well he didn’t want to but then spending time with Gideon as betrothed he wanted Gideon a lot more.

Sirius was no better every time no one was looking both Frank and Fabian were playing with each nippled sometimes de shirting Sirius Black to just to suckle on the nipples that would feed their children. Not that Sirius would not say no to those two they were secretive when they did it that no one could report back to their parents.

“Why are you two blushing?” Peter asked the blushing teenagers while Remus was laughing at them because of their blushes. There was something those three never told Peter and he resented the others for it, some day Peter will get them back if it was the last thing he did.

“Nothing Peter they are probably thinking of girls doing stuff to them.” Remus counted and the duo nodded their heads and Peter ate it up nodding happily with that statement not thinking anything of it.

“Shhhh! Mooney!” James hissed at him looking around to see who else was there around them but it was just the four of them. “You’re not meant to mention that Remus!” He also hissed out like it was a secret, but James knew what he was doing and played along. Both James and Remus hoped that Sirius caught on to what Moony was doing.

“Yeah Moony don’t tell everyone our secret.” Sirius said to him very seriously, but he meant it as a joke. Moony rolls his eyes and sighs as if he was brushing off what Sirius said to him.

“Don’t talk to Moony like that, we are friends are we not we don’t keep secrets from each other.” Peter said it sounded like the other three as a whine, since when did Peter have a whiny voice?

“Some things are meant to be a secret Peter.” James said seriously for once what he was unusual for the Potter Heir. No one, not even the Marauders have ever seen a serious James Potter before, they did not know how to handle a serious James. As it has never happened before it was a new found maturity in the soon to be Prewett Consort.

“Were the girls at least pretty and not Lily Evans?” Peter asked it was hard to say really since both were thinking of men. But they couldn’t tell him that since they did not know if he would run to the Headmaster and tell him and then Dumb,elder would put his crooked old nose into their business because he thinks he has a right to.

“They sure were pretty Peter and no I was not thinking of Evans.” James answered the boy who smiled at them and Sirius and Remus followed along with the lie that James just told Wormtail.

“That’s good because Lily isn’t all that pretty.” Peter said and James had to agree with him as she had seen a side her that was so pretty and was pretty sure that’s how she was normally. Aside from that he had moved on from the witch and she did not have a very good handle on it. Nor did she handle him being in a betrothal contract very well, to be honest she did not believe and he wondered where she got her information.

“Nah there more beautiful witches than Evans.” Sirius agreed there was but there were more handsome wizards like Frank and Fabian. And Gideon of you were James but Sirius was not he was happy with his Wizards since there were two of them more the fun.

“I wouldn’t mind a beautiful witch all over me.” Peter said to the group the others smiled kindly or at least tried to smile kindly at their friend. Why were they friends with Peter Pettigrew?

“Don’t we all Pete.” Remus said to the other boy who was happily nodding and also had a dreamy look on his face as if there was a beautiful witch there with them. Outwardly James and Sirius agreed they cringed in the inside and only saw handsome wizards in their minds.

“Yeah some freedom and fun before we get married in the future right?” Sirius said and immediately he regretted it as it came out of his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

The trio wanted the rat Animagus to leave them alone. There was a reason why they had forgotten about him. It was quite easy as the fact that he was quite small and quiet at times that they forget he is there until he speaks or laughs.

They weren't as nice as people thought, while they liked to make people laugh they realised they were in fact bullies. That was something they did not want to pass onto their future children. Both James and Sirius did not think that Gideon, Fabian and Frank would allow their children to act as they have in the past. The trio would not act like that again. Who knows what sort of punishment their future husbands would have for them?

Both were red in the face as they were being turned on at the thought of being punished by their husbands. Even Remus knew it as he could smell it on them. He shook his head at them and wondered if he would ever have something like that. Pettigrew was so confused which was not all that difficult to do, the trio did it to him regularly.

“Let’s go before we get into more trouble.” Remus suggested and Sirius and James agreed and they were going to head off with Peter in tow probably but when he cleared his throat the others looked at him Peter was scary with a chilling and quite creepy smile he had in his face. None would admit it but James, Remus and Sirius were not afraid to say they were scared of Peter at that moment.

“Let us have some fun!” Peter said and the others were about to say no when they heard someone or a group approach them. Turning around they saw the fire spouses of James and Sirius, Gideon, Fabian Prewett and Frank Longbottom approaching the group.

“Looky here boys, what do you think we have here?” Gideon asked the other two with a smile and James’ heart fluttered like he had a dozen butterflies in him. Sirius was no better looking at both Fabian and Frank as he felt like he was sinking into something.

“What do you three want?” Pettigrew asked them as he did not like the three males and he didn't know why Sirius was not saying anything to them about being there. The three males wanted to so badly sneer at Pettigrew but did not just in case the boy ran to a teacher.

“We are friends with them, Peter.” Remus said and Pettigrew just sneered at the group. He just stalks off and the group just watched him no one followed him and they did not want to. Especially with the trio here for James and Sirius, who were more than happy to see them Remus rolled his eyes at his friends.

Even though they should not be as close as they were the group could not help themselves being so close to each other. Both James and Sirius thought if something did escalate with their own respective betrothal that Remus would give them all a stinging hex. To separate them to keep them from breaking their contract.

Neither James or Sirius wanted to bring disgrace to the Black, Longbottom, Potter and Prewett families. Unlike their soon to be sister in law Molly Prewett who had her eyes set on Arthur Weasley who was an alright bloke but really naive. Rumour mill was that both had been seen coming out of broom closets. James could not believe that the girl would do that to her family and the Weasley Family. 

James could not believe that Gideon and Fabian were related to her. With the way she was his own mother would not let him be like that, James did not know why Arthur did not tell her to leave him alone? If she was pregnant James would not be surprised and he hoped no one else would be either.

James could not believe that he would soon be the girl's brother-in-law. Not to mention Sirius would be too as with his relationship with the other Prewett brother. She did not know that her brothers we're in a contract with two of the marauders. Molly Prewett much like Lily Evans did not appreciate the fine art of pranking, unlike the group and others maybe not the Slytherins.

James could not wait until he and Gideon bonded and had little Potter-Prewett’s or the other way around James had not quite decided yet. He looked forward to bringing their children into the world.

“There is something wrong about that guy.” Fabian said to them they agreed, especially what just happened just now. “He always seemed a bit creepy for Gryffindor.” Fabian said while Gideon and Frank agreed the three marauders disagreed with them he was just like they were.

“We were a bad influence.” Remus admitted and James and Sirius agreed they had been a bad influence on Peter and now it is going to bite them on their rear end.

“I see.” Gideon said looking sternly at James who was flushed with embarrassment he should have known better than to do it with his Indian Heritage. Karma is a big thing in Hinduism and Buddhism religion and this was James’ karma.

“I feel like James and I are in trouble.” Sirius said to no one but to everyone at the same time and James agreed with Sirius' assessment that they both were in trouble with their respective betrothal partners. 

“You are but don't worry you won't be punished yet but after we bond, you'll be over our knees.” Gideon said for the three dominant partners in the betrothal of James and Sirius. Although Gideon personally could not wait until he had a butt cheek of James’ in his hands.

“Good luck you two.” Remus said to the duo both Sirius and James couldn't help but to feel betrayed by their best friend and brother. What the duo did not know that Remus would never betray them it was he could not help but found the situation funny.


End file.
